


Needs More Cowbell

by theheadlessqueen



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Everything is consensual, Humiliation, Kink Negotiation, Lactation Kink, Long Term Relationship, M/M, Milking, Nipple Play, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 01:01:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9098758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theheadlessqueen/pseuds/theheadlessqueen
Summary: “I, uhm...I want to be milked?” Sportacus replied sheepishly.This was….not what he expected, but it’s something that he would absolutely comply with.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Listen...this is gonna be some kinky shit. Plot? Who cares. In character? Who cares. We just gotta get that nut. Me writing this fic may or may not have been a binding blood pact between me and sportacow don’t worry about it lmao

It was a casual Saturday, it was raining and the children were in their respective homes playing inside. Sportacus dropped by into Robbie’s lair to hang out, and apparently talk about kinks (although to be fair, Robbie was the one who prodded at this sensitive topic).

Sportacus only cartwheeled into the main room, when he was taken aback by this sudden question. Robbie came up to him and poked him in his strong bicep.

“Say, Sportafuck, do you have any kinks? And kind of lewd sex acts that is out of the ordinary?” Robbie poked Sportacus with a popsicle.

Sportacus blushed instantly, “I mean...it depends on what you consider out of the ordinary. But I do have a few…..ideas that have been in my mind.”

Robbie sat up in his furry orange chair at the edge of his seat, “Oh do tell! The valiant and daring hero likes to get down and dirty??” he responded with a flourished hand movement.

_____________________________________________________________________

“I, uhm...I want to be milked?” Sportacus replied sheepishly.

This was….not what he expected, but it’s something that he would absolutely comply with.

To begin with, Robbie was skeptical of this whole situation, but his longtime partner Sportacus wanted this to happen, and who was to deny him?

Sportacus wanted to be humiliated, but not in such a way that makes it feel like it was *him* (if that makes any sense). This was 100% his decision, that he wanted Robbie to “milk” him, to squeeze his nipples until he came, or until actual milk was brought forth (whichever came first to be honest). He wanted Robbie to take him from behind, make him feel degraded but also loved. He wanted to Robbie to completely ignore his leaking cock, while encouraging Sportacus to moo for him.

This, he supposed, some kind of erotic farm roleplay subculture of some sort? Does “hucow” ring a bell?? (ba dum tss). It was no secret that Sportacus’ chest was very sensitive. Milk may be produced, merely because of his body chemistry. Sportacus was all trussed up in the cutest cow-like attire. His sandy blond locks were all on display, and his sensitive elf ears in the glow of the fluorescent lighting. He was all pretty with his little horns and cow ears, cow-tail butt plug, all ready to be milked.

After a quick twirl around with magic, Robbie was in a flannel shirt, rugged jeans and boots (for the aesthetic of course). He took in the sight of his boyfriend, looking absolutely delicious: Completely naked, except for the fake horns, ears and tail. Sportacus had about 15 minutes to get ready, and he was already lubed up, on the floor and ready.

Already very embarrassed, Sportacus began to speak “Do you think we should begin?” he looked up earnestly at Robbie, with those baby blue eyes. Oh man, Robbie could just melt. “Ah-ah-ah! I have just the thing!” Robbie headed over to this nefarious box and brought out a silver bucket and a bronze bell.

Sportacus looked around confused, until recognition hit him: he was going to be wearing a cowbell.

“And for my pretty little cow, a nice satin ribbon with your bell on it. So I can hear you every time you get Sportafucked”, Robbie stated simply. As if this was the most casual thing in the world. But honestly, it may as well be! Indulging in your partner's interests (no matter how sexual and odd), because you love and support them. And also want to see them get fucked. It’s beautiful. The bell jingled every time Sportacus made the slightest movement, so he knows he had to be even more vocal than the bell during their….act.

Sportacus was already turned on and whimpering as Robbie played with the cow-tail butt plug. Robbie was intrigued by how fast Sportacus was already hard and leaking out of his cock, and they haven’t even gotten to the main event.

“How’s my little cow, hmm? Have you been good? Are you filled to the brim with milk for me?” Robbie whispered into Sportacus’ ear. “Y-Yes, I’m good. I promise!” Sportacus panted out, sweating, and flushed from embarrassment and arousal.

Robbie swept his hands over the expansive parts of his back and then over Sport’s chest, tweaking the rosy nipples only slightly, but enough to get Sportacus to make an audible moan. “If I didn’t know any better, I think this cow should moo for me.” Robbie taunted, before reaching his chest once more. “M-moo?” Sportacus on his hands and knees, looked up at Robbie. He was embarrassed, but in the best way. He was a cow, and he wanted to be used. Robbie shook his head and smiled, “With feeling.”

Sportacus blushed even harder (if that was possible). “M-moo! Moo!” Sportacus started to moo, and embrace this roleplay while Robbie went for his chest and started pulling and grabbing at his nipples. They were soft and full, and definitely ready to be milked. Moans, cries, whimpers were all elicited from Sportacus, who was nearly to the point of crying, being so on the edge of his orgasm but not quite. Every time he heard that darn tinkling of the cowbell, he felt heated all the more.

“Please R-robbie! I need some relief?” Sportacus begged, while he his chest was fully pink from all of the attention. Robbie unzipped his jeans, and unrolled a condom, inserting himself into his little cow. “How that for some relief? Moo for me.” Sportacus gasped at the sudden action, and tears sprang forth from his eyes. He loves this, he loved feeling so safe, loved and fucked. “Moo! Moo!” After Robbie had fucked him, and milked him for a good hour, they both came.

After cleaning up, they both looked at each other and laughed. “That was….different but kind of fun. How are you?” Robbie asked sincerely, while he was holding Sportacus in his arms. “Well,....I’m still quite sore, but I have only one question.” He grinned at the taller man. “Oh? What’s that?”

“What’s your fantasy?”

Robbie went pale, and then grinned, “For another time Sportafuck.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just call me the milkman ;)  
> ...  
> actually please don't do that at all  
> Follow me at thelaziestoftowns.tumblr.com or don't lmao


End file.
